


ÅL2029

by LantzWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Swedish, Zombies, living dead
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LantzWrites/pseuds/LantzWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Åland, 2029<br/>(IN SWEDISH)<br/>Det händer en olycka på det lokala kärnkraftverket - och när det exploderar sprids radioaktiv materia, som leder till att en sorts parasit muteras, och får smak för människokött. Mariehamns gator blir till en arena för överlevnad och anarki bland levande och döda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ÅL2029

**Author's Note:**

> Mitt bidrag till den åländska skrivartävlingen för niorna. Bidraget vann litteraturpriset.

ÅL2029 Skriven (under pseudonymen) av Konny Sekvens

Döingen vacklade fram på ett konstigt, desperat sätt, lite som ett rovdjur som är i stort behov av byte. Det var faktiskt svårt att tänka sig hur en sån där – en blodig, livlös, tom varelse, någonsin kunde ha varit en helt vanlig, levande människa. Jag förlorade mig själv i tankar, blundade, och inom mig kunde jag se mina vänner. Mina vänner, som alldeles säkert var döda nu. Jag hoppades, dock, att jag skulle få se de igen. Och min familj. Innan jag hann tänka alldeles för mörka och hemska tankar haltade verkligheten tillbaka till mig i form av en före-detta levande människa.   
Jag lutade mig bakåt mot den kalla, vita väggen och lyssnade medans den blodtörstiga varelsen närmade sig mer och mer. Jag andades fortare, och kände hur svetten rann längs min panna. Jag var livrädd. Den här saken ville ta mitt liv. Jag hade sett det med mina egna ögon för bara nån minut sedan, och som påminnelse rann blodet fortfarande från Döingens mun. Det hade verkligen varit ett skrovmål. Bytet hade varit en bekant typ, faktiskt. Jag hade försökt varna honom men döingen hade hunnit före. Ironiskt nog brukade han faktiskt mobba mig. Jag brydde mig inte så mycket om det nu, huvudsaken var att leva. Och nu, när Döingarna kom, var det viktigaste att glömma det som hade hänt innan och hjälpa andra.  
Jag öppnade ögonen och tittade Döingen rätt i de kalla, tomma ögonen. Det hade varit en kille, såg jag. Hyfsat lång, med kort brunt hår. Blod rann från dess tänder och ner längs tröjan. Den fortsatte halta fram mot mig där jag lutade mig mot väggen. Den var kanske tio meter från mig nu, och jag insåg att jag behövde göra något ganska fort om jag inte ville bli middag.  
Jag spanade fort runt området efter något vasst, och efter en kort stund fann jag vad jag behövde. En spade. Den var ganska stor men såg ändå rätt smidig ut; bladet var lite rostigt här och var men det fick duga. Det var min sista chans. Jag spurtade snabbt åt sidan och greppade det tjocka trähandtaget. Den passade bra i min handflata, och trots att svetten rann längs min kalla hand fick jag ett bra grepp. Tvåhandsfattningen skulle hjälpa för att få tillräckligt med kraft. Jag stod beredd och följde Döingen med blicken. Den haltade emot mig och jag förberedde mig. Den var bara en armslängds avstånd från mig när jag snabbt steg åt sidan, och lyckades komma runt bakom varelsen. Jag la all min kraft i en kraftig rörelse och svingade mitt halvdana vapen mot Döingens skalle. Jag blundade. Det var äckligt. Järnbladet träffade hårt i bakhuvudet på Döingen. Med ett kraftigt och magstark ljud som fick mig att må illa såg jag min spade klyva döingens huvud. Blodet rann längs spaden och Döingen föll ihop i en trasig, blodig hög. Döda eller Dödas. Det var vad som gällde nu.

Rummet jag var i var ett garage. Miramargaraget, faktiskt. Vad jag hade gjort där innan spelade ingen roll. Vad som spelade roll var de där. Döingarna. Först hade jag trott att det var cosplayers, eller folk i halloweendräkter. Det såg ganska kul ut, men när de satte tänderna i folks kroppar skrattade ingen längre. Dessutom spreds den där.. sjukdomen, eller vad det var. Liksom, som en våldsam epidemi. Blev man biten spreds det. Först dog man av blodförlust och sedan satte parasiten igång att stänga av hela din hjärna förutom de delar som kontrollerar rörelse, syn och hörsel. Känsel hade de kvar lite också, och kanske smaksinnet. Det kan man inte vara säker på, men förmodligen har de något slags smakförmåga eftersom de hungrar efter människokött. Jag hade läst om parasiter och virus senast förra veckan, sökt igenom YouTube och Wikipedia efter Zombie-virus och så vidare. Jag kanske är lite av en nörd trots allt. Jag gillade biologi, det kan jag inte förneka. Och parasiter intresserade mig på ett speciellt sätt.   
Men det hjälpte nog inte nu särskilt mycket. Nu gällde bara en sak; överlevnad.  
Jag tog trapporna upp från Miramargaraget och öppnade glasdörren ut mot gatan. Parkeringen till höger var fylld med bilar som hade krockat in i varandra, krossat glas prydde marken som kristaller och reflekterade månens kalla ljus. Folk satt fortfarande i bilarna och försökte förgäves hitta ut ur den kaotiska röran. Människor skrek, biltutor skar genom luften och här och var hördes faktiskt en och annan knall från skjutvapen. Jag var inte förvånad. Det var kanske polisen, eller civila, till och med. Folk hade vapen hemma, Åland var fullt av jägare. Folk kunde skydda sig, visst, men frågan var hur länge. Jag spanade till vänster och såg biblioteket. Den stora ljusblå byggnaden var omringad med en sorts enkel mur av polisbilar. Män och kvinnor i blå uniformer avfyrade sina vapen med mer eller mindre pricksäkerhet. Runt omkring de sprang folk omkring, män, kvinnor, barn, och bland de fanns en evigt växande flock av Döingar som vacklade omkring, blodiga, gav ifrån sig morrande och väsande läten. De njöt, insåg jag plötsligt. De var jägarna, och byte fanns i överflöd. Anarki regerade Mariehamns gator och jag bestämde mig för att inte blanda mig i. Inte än.  
Jag kände mig illamående. Runt omkring mig dog människor, säkert bekanta eller vänner. Eller familj. Jag tryckte bort tankarna, jag kunde inte tänka på det nu. Jag behövde överleva. Jag började smyga bort längs vägen, förbi parkeringen mot en liten cafeteria på hörnet. Då såg jag honom. På andra sidan gatan, vänster från mitt håll, där var han. Jonte! Den polare jag hade haft längst. Han var jagad av inte bara en, utan två blodiga, hungriga Döingar. Han backade medans han svingade en enkel påk mot varelserna. Jag började direkt ändra riktning och springa mot honom. Mitt hjärta hoppade till och stannade nånstans i halsgropen när jag såg Jonte snava på en lös gatsten. Han ropade till och kröp baklänges, ögonen som fastklistrade på de två Döingarna.  
Spaden höll jag fortfarande i ett hårt grepp med min högerhand. Jag närmade mig min kompis och Döingarna snabbt, och när jag var ett par meter från varelserna lyfte jag mitt vapen och svingade det. Adrenalinet flödade som blod genom mina ådror och med ett köttigt ljud slog jag omkull en av döingarna. Jag undvek snabbt den andra och gjorde slut på den första med ett till hugg. Den andra kom emot mig och innan jag hann se mig för hade jag vacklat till och ramlat av tyngden från varelsen som ville sluka mig. Jag kämpade mot Döingen, hans stinkande tänder var bara några centimeter från mitt ansikte. Jag skrek och kämpade för att knuffa bort den men det var lönlöst. Just när jag tänkte att det var slut för min del träffade något Döingens högra tinning. En tunn blodstråle sprutade ut och huvudet rycktes hastigt åt sidan. Jag hörde ett gurglande läte och tyngden på min skakande kropp försvann när Döingen knuffades bort mot mig. Jontes ansikte uppenbarades ovanför mig.

”Herrejävlar!” sa min kompis med ett förvånat och chockat ansiktsuttryck. ”Natalie! Vad sjutton gör du här!?”

”Jag...” Jag blev medveten om vad som faktiskt hände. ”Vad är det som händer egentligen?!”

”Jag vet inte! De sa något på radion om kraftverket . . . men jag orkade inte riktigt lyssna... och plötsligt går det runt lik på Mariehamns gator!” Jonte såg vild ut i ansiktet och han flängde med armarna som om han hade ett anfall.

”Ta det lugnt, Jonte.” sa jag tydligt och la en arm på hans axel. Han lugnade ner sig lite. 

”Jag är ledsen, det är bara...” han tittade ner och sjönk ihop lite. ”Liksom, min familj... dom...”

”Tänk inte på dom nu, det gör bara ont. Först och främst är det du och jag som gäller.” jag vände blicken mot poliserna, och såg den ständigt krympande gruppen av blåklädda människor kämpa för överlevnad. 

”Vad ska vi göra då?” frågade Jonte uppgivet. 

”Mat.” sa jag bestämt efter en stunds funderande. ”Mat, och någonstans att hålla oss säkra tills saker har lugnat ner sig lite.”

”Lugnat ner sig?” Jontes blick mot mig var full av tvekan och tvivlan. ”Det här är kaos, Natalie, jag vet inte om det någonsin kommer bättra sig..”

”Inte fan vet jag om det blir bra men det kan bli bättre. Häng med nu.” sa jag trotsigt och klappade till Jonte snabbt på axeln innan vi började springa.  
En stund senare befann vi oss utanför Magazin. Det lilla köpcentret såg ut att ha bombats, fönstrena var krossade, lik låg runt omkring, nertrampade av skenande människor och Döingar. Inifrån butiken hördes rop och skrik. Jag misstänkte att det fanns fullt med folk därinne. Säkert Döingar också. Men mat var mat, och det behövde vi nu. Jag puffade till Jonte, och med spaden i högsta hugg smög vi oss fram till de krossade glasdörrarna. Jag öppnade dörren och gick in först. So fort vi var innanför höll vi oss mot väggen och spanade. Till höger var godisaffären. Att döma av ljuden pågick en festmåltid där inne. Sedan kollade jag till vänster, mot hälsokosten, och fick en idé. Vi skulle säkert behöva någon sorts medicin eller åtminstone något smärtstillande. Jag nickade till Jonte som såg ut att tänka på samma sak och så smög vi oss fram till den till synes deserterade butiken.   
Det var dunkelt i den lilla affären men en lampa blinkade rytmiskt ovanför oss. Jag spanade emellan hyllorna och kände en lättnad smyga sig ner genom min kropp när jag kunde konstatera att vi var ensamma här. Men ljuden från mataffären som låg i samma byggnad vittnade om något annat. Jag viftade bort tankarna och kollade längs hyllorna. Bara massa burkar med konstiga vetenskapliga namn... fan också, jag borde ju kunna sånt här, Tänkte jag medans jag spanade. Jag hittade ett par, tre stycken plastburkar som såg rätt ut. Jag läste etiketten och innehållsförteckningen och sa till Jonte,  
”Här har vi antibiotika iallafall. Fast inte så mycket.”

”Nåja, men lite är ju bra iallafall.” svarade min polare. Han kollade igenom en hylla med proteinpulver och liknande grejer.

”Du,” sa jag. ”Ta med lite av det där.” Jag pekade mot en påse proteintillskott. 

”Sånt här?” han tog påsen och kollade på den. ”Varför det?”

”Extra protein är alltid bra.” svarade jag medans jag sökte bakom kassan efter en påse eller något. Till min stora förvåning fann jag faktiskt en ganska rymlig ryggsäck.

”Kolla!” sa jag och lyfte ryggsäcken så att Jonte kunde se den. ”Jackpot!”

”Åh, grymt! Den där blir bra.”

Sedan fortsatte vi i tystnad att samla på oss enstaka burkar som för våra tonårsögon såg ut att kunna hjälpa. Hjälpa i den här världen. Jag tänkte en hel del på vad som hade hänt. Hur? Varför? När skulle det här komma under kontroll? För det skulle det väl?  
Jonte och jag smög oss ut från Magazin. Vi hade lyckats fylla ryggsäcken med lite medicin, proteinpulver, och faktiskt en del mat som vi hade lyckats rycka åt oss i mataffären. Men det hade varit med nöd och näppe. Och nu när vi äntligen var ute ur det där lilla köpcentret var vi glada att vi hade lyckats få något alls. Vi hade sett folk dö. Folk hade bitits ihjäl. Lik hade legat överallt – precis som utanför affären. 

”Jonte,” sa jag medans vi joggade tvärs över korsningen utanför Magazin.

”Aa?” svarade han. Han pustade och flåsade lite. Han hade envisats med att få bära ryggsäcken. Han hade sagt att han hellre bar en tung ryggsäck än att slå in skallar på Döingar med en rostig spade. Jag hade gått med på det.

”Vi behöver bättre vapen.”

”Jag antar det..” sa han med en liten suck.

”Den här spaden kommer inte räcka när Döingarna kommer i en flock. Vi behöver nya grejer. Alltså, typ, pistoler och sånt. Helst hagelbössor.”

”Hur ska vi få tag på hagelbössor i Mariehamn?” frågade Jonte.

”Nå, hagelbössor kanske blir svårt att hitta, trots allt, men pistoler vet jag precis vart vi kan få tag på.” Sedan styrde jag stegen ner förbi Ålandsbanken, tätt åtföljd av min polare. Jag tittade omkring mig. Det var fullt kaos nu. Liken låg överallt, ett par hus hade faktiskt tagit eld. När vi sprang förbi resebyrån vid nästa korsning såg jag resterna av en bil som hade sprängts. Det var ett stort hål i byggnaden. Jag lyfte på ögonbrynen. Sånt här kaos var kanske mer and vad två ungdomar kunde överleva. . . . Vi klarar det, Övertygade jag mig själv. Pistoler. Bara vi fick pistoler.  
Polishuset tornade upp sig framför oss. Den stora byggnaden avtecknade sig mot den månbelysta himmelen. I det huset fanns precis vad vi behövde. Skjutvapen. För om det skulle vara något som kunde hjälpa oss två att överleva var det ordentliga vapen för att skydda oss från Döingarna.  
Innan jag och Jonte gick in funderade jag lite på Döingarna. Vad var de? Hur hade de kommit hit? Och hur kunde den första Döingen ha infekterat alla de andra hundratals, kanske tusentals före-detta-människorna som nu stapplade omkring, jagandes efter människokött? Jag mindes en speciell bok jag hade läst – två, faktiskt. Jag hade suttit hemma i mitt rum. På mitt skrivbord, bredvid datorn och alla papper, hade jag haft en bok uppslagen. En bok om parasiter. Jag försökte tänka riktigt noga, och minnas vad det hade stått på det uppslaget . . . Det hade varit fakta på högsta grad om en parasit . . . Men vad fan hette den? Ornicordyceps . . . Ophicordyceps . . . Nej, just det! Ophiocordyceps Unilateralis! Så var det! Informationen om parasiten kom genast tillbaka till mig. Det var en Fungi, en svamporganism, i domänen Eukaryoter. Den var en ytterst fascinerande organism och för en tonåring djupt besatt av ”the Walking Dead” och ”World War Z” och andra zombiefilmer och böcker, var den en självklar apokalypsteori. Ophiocordyceps var en Fungi som angriper myror. Myran infekteras av fungins sporer när den passerar förbi svampen och efter bara några dagar har parasiten intagit myrans hjärna. Myran styrs av fungiparasiten till att klättra upp i ett träd och fästa sig under ett blad, där skugga och fukt är optimal. Sedan dör myran och parasitens mycel växer i myrans lik medans fruktkroppen, en tentakelliknande svampdel, växer från myran, redo att sprida nya sporer och upprepa processen.  
Och direkt kom allt till mig. Varför de här varelserna fanns. Hur de gjorde för att infektera andra. Och där, utanför polishuset, blev jag fullt medveten om konsekvenserna dessa Döingar skulle ha för resten av världen.

”Kom igen,” sa jag. ”Vi går in.”

Jonte nickade stelt, som om han var orolig över att bryta lagen i ett polishus. Jag insåg vad han tänkte och sa;

”Äh, vafan, vi måste ju överleva, Jonte. Jag gillar inte heller att bryta mig in i ett polishus men vi måste ha tag på vapen.”

”Nej, nej, inte det . . . ” mumlade han till svar, och pekade på ett lik från en Döing. Den låg på magen med huvuden ner i asfalten några meter från oss. Den var blodig, och runt huvudet var en pöl av mörkt, mörkt blod. Infekterat blod. Men det var inte själva synen av en före detta levande person som låg ihjälslagen på gatan liksom så många andra, som fick mig att rysa. Det var vad som stack ut ur varelsens bakhuvud, nere där nacken slutade. En liten, liten grej. Som en svamp, typ, fast mer som en tentakel med en liten klump på mitten. Hela grejen var kanske fem-tio centimeter lång. 

”Aha . . !” sa jag tyst och kliade mig på kinden. ”som jag trodde alltså . . . .”

Som av en enorm slump hade min teori visat sig vara sann. Varelserna var infekterade av en sorts fungi. En parasit. Jag fnissade lite för mig själv och tackade i tystnad mig själv. Men det fick vänta.  
Polishuset var övergivet. Det såg ut som om ett Swat-team, ett sånt där anti-terrorist-team hade varit på plats och sökt igenom byggnaden efter potentiella hot. Saker låg överallt, skåp hade välts och stolar och bord var slängda hur som helst. Jag puffade till Jonte och tecknade till honom att vi skulle fortsätta. Han nickade stelt och så fortsatte vi. Vi smög igenom en dunkel korridor med bara en halvt fungerande lampa, som blinkade oregelbundet. Våra sinnen var spetsade till max och vi såg till att vara beredda om vi skulle träffa på någonting där, i den synes oändliga korridoren. Men till slut kunde jag snabbt pusta ut, för framför oss var en dörr. På den tjocka dörren fanns en skylt;

VAPENFÖRRÅD  
DÖRREN SKALL HÅLLAS LÅST

 

Jag log mot Jonte och han verkade skina upp lite. Kanske hade han fått upp hoppet trots allt. Vi öppnade dörren, sakta, sakta, sakta, och med ett dovt knarr flyttade den sig. Sedan stirrade vi ner i trapphuset, och vi brydde oss inte om att vänta, utan vi började genast gå ner. Här var det ljusare, lampan fungerade som den skulle och vi var tacksamma för lite ljus.   
Vi tittade med förundran omkring oss. Skåp överallt. Stålskåp, stängda, men inte låsta, att döma av de totalt platta och kala ståldörrarna, som förutom små handtag var helt utan särdrag. Jag gick genast in i rummet, satte ner spaden på en bänk och gick fram till ett skåp. Jag ryckte upp dörren och en varm känsla spred sig genom min kropp. Vapen. Framför mig var ett skåp med tio, kanske femton handpistoler av märket Walther, närmare bestämt modellen P99. Jag tog med en något darrande hand tag om en pistol och tog bort den från fästet i skåpet. Den var ganska lätt, den vägde kanske runt 660 gram eller något sånt. Jag trycket på en liten knapp på sidan och hoppades att det var rätt. Och det var det. Med ett litet klick lösgjordes magasinet och jag tog ut det. Jag lade pistolen ifrån mig på bänken och tog ut en patron ur magasinet. Den var liten och guldskimrande, med en kopparröd kula. Jag läste den lilla, lilla texten på undersidan. Det var en parabellumpatron, 9x19 millimeter. Jag tog pistolen igen och satte tillbaka magasinet i vapnet. Jag vände mig till Jonte, och blev överraskad när jag såg honom. Med ett brett leende visade han mig ett vapen.

”Herrejävlar . . . ” mumlade jag.

”Kolla in den här grejen, Natalie! Med den här kan vi känna oss säkra.” Jonte höll fram vapnet så att jag kunde se det. Ett pumphagelgevär, ett sånt som poliser använder för att skjuta sig igenom dörrar. 

”Hur många finns det?” frågade jag. Gnistan av hopp tändes till eld när Jonte sa att det fanns minst tio hagelgevär. 

”Okej, vi tar med tre. Sedan tar vi fem pistoler och plockar på oss några extra magasin och ammunitionslådor. Om det finns. Jag hittar en väska.” sa jag och började leta efter en väska. Och mycket riktigt, efter en stund så hittade jag en perfekt. En djupblå sportsbag med axelband. Den var rymlig och lättburen. Jag satte den på bänken och började fylla den med pistoler och extra magasin. 

”Kolla om du kan hitta lådor med ammunition för bössorna,” sa jag till Jonte, som hade börjat ta fram gevären.   
Jag kollade ett annat skåp och hittade ett antal askar med patroner. Jag läste etiketten: Parabellum 9x19. Det var vad vi behövde. Jag tog två lådor. De vägde ganska mycket, men vi behövde överleva. 

”Patroner till gevären finns här!” utbrast Jonte och plockade ut ett par askar han med. ”Nu har vi tillräckligt för att blåsa huvudet av en hel massa Döingar!”

”Värst vad du blev glad plötsligt.” sa jag med ett snett leende.

”Nä, men liksom . . . Nu känns det som om vi kanske överlever, iallafall . . ” Jonte log mot mig.

”Du har rätt.” sa jag kort och gick fram till ett annat skåp. Jag öppnade det och fann flera skottsäkra polisvästar. Tjocka, hårda västar med flera fickor. Jag kollade den snabbt och till min förvåning fanns det både taktiska knivar och ficklampor med västen.

”Ta en sån här!” sa jag och kastade en till Jonte, som fångade och synade sin. 

”Shit, har ålandspolisen såna här grejer?” utbrast han. Han kollade den snabbt och satte på sig den. Den satt perfekt. Det sa jag till honom och han sken upp lite grann. Jag tog också på mig en och tog fram två hölster från skåpet bredvid. Vi satte på de och gjorde oss beredda för att sticka. Men medans Jonte fixade det sista och packade vapnen satt jag med ryggen mot honom på bänken. Plötsligt insåg jag allt. Parasiten. Jag förstod så klart att det inte var den vanliga Ophiocordyceps-fungin som hade infekterat människor. Den måste ha varit muterad på något sätt. Av . . . Kärnavfall? Och då kom jag ihåg. I miramargaraget. Precis innan Döingen hade överraskat mig hade jag hört på en bilradio. Senaste nytt. Kärnkraftverket i Jomala hade skadats och släppt ut avfall. Kärnkraftverket. Som våra politiker hade haft en kamp om – att bygga, eller inte bygga. De som ville bygga hade segrat och i fem åt hade det stora kärnkraftverket stått i Jomala. Men nu hade det skadats och mängder, mängder av kemiskt avfall hade kommit ut i naturen och skadat saker. Folk. Djur. Parasiter . . . Allt föll på plats. Ophiocordyceps Unilateralis fanns i Sverige. Reproducerade där. Den hade säkert tagit sig till ön genom vind eller vatten, eller kanske på vatten. På en färja. Hur som helst, den hade kommit till Åland. Och varit på helt fel plats, helt fel tillfälle. När verket brast. Min hjärna arbetade på högvarv. Fungin hade kommit i kontakt med kärnavfallet . . . och muterat. Till en bakterie som inte längre hade smak för myror utanför människokött. Dessutom hade muteringen gjort fungin extremt aggressiv. Den var ett rovdjur. Vi var bytet.  
Och då grät jag. För första gången sedan hela det här hade hänt. Jag grät, bittra, sorgsna tårar. För min familj. Mamma. Pappa. Mina syskon. De var med största säkerhet döda. Borta. För alltid. Jag kämpade mot en impuls att skrika rätt ut. Känslan inom mig var hemsk – värre en något annat. Jag hade just blivit medveten om att jag aldrig, aldrig skulle får träffa mina närmaste igen. Jag blundade, och då såg jag de. Skrattande. Glada. Tårarna flödade som blodet från Döingarna jag hade slagit ihjäl. Och jag skulle slå ihjäl fler. Så många fler . . . . Jag skulle hämnas. De hade tagit min familj ifrån mig. Jag skulle njuta av att döda de, se de i ögonen medans jag slet livet ur de med mina bara händer. Hämnd. Jag satt där, darrande, medans Jonte visslade muntert och packade skjutvapen i en sportväska. Hämnd. 

”Kom igen.” sa jag, och snörvlade tyst. Jag torkade tårarna från mina ögon. Ögon som lyste rött av rent hat och hämndlust. Men det fanns något annat i mina ögon också. En vilja att överleva – en vilja som skulle ta mig och Jonte till en säker plats där vi kunde fortifiera oss med andra överlevare. En vilja att försöka göra något lyckligt och värdefullt av våra liv i den här förbannade, onda, själlösa världen. En brinnande vilja. ”Nu sticker vi.”

Författarens notis:

Ophiocordyceps Unilateralis är en verklig fungi. Den tillhör familjen Ophiocordycipitaceae i domänen Eukaryoter. Den finns och reproducerar i Sverige, bland många andra länder.


End file.
